


Meeting Master Snape

by Gleas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, M/M, Mastery studies, No Sex, No Smut, Oblivious James, One Kiss, POTTERS LIVE, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleas/pseuds/Gleas
Summary: James doesn't see why he needs to be there for the ceremony. It was bad enough his son wants to do something so boring with his life and not something exciting like being an auror, he didn't deserve to be dragged to this boring function! But Lily made him... Harry would be upset if he didn't go. He resigns himself to his fate but has no clue what fate has in store for him.AKA how James finds out who Harry's special someone is and Lily is cheering their son on.





	Meeting Master Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I am simply borrowing them for fun and am not profiting from them!

James yawned widely as he followed Lily to some kind of meeting with their only son’s teacher. Harry wanted to become an enchanter and the first step he took was to secure a charms mastery. He had then tackled a Runes mastery while he searched for a Potions master who would supervise his education in that area. Why his son couldn’t just follow his old man’s footsteps to become an auror, he did not know. 

Today they were meeting the man who had been Harry’s mentor for two years and had guided him to finally manage a potions mastery. Today, his son would get an official piece of parchment proclaiming his education was finished. And apparently, it was more like muggle graduation than he had realized. At Auror academy, they learned together, trained together and their mastery was confirmed the same time as their induction- it wasn’t a special event that family attended. He also had been on an undercover mission when Harry had his Charms mastery from Flitwick, so he was clueless. 

He was also very bored. What exactly did parents do at these kind of things anyway? Lily would hex him if he voiced his wish to stay home and sleep so he kept quiet. He loved his little Harry, really he did, but he wished sometimes that he hadn’t got Lily’s brains and the drive to do something special. For him, Potter wealth meant he didn’t have to work too hard and didn’t have to worry about losing his job. For his wife and son, it was a way to better themselves and a means to make a mark on their world. Never let it be said he wasn’t a supportive husband and father… even if he didn’t understand.

“Finley! You are to supervise your potion, not dawdle here… especially if you wish to be one of the graduating students next year.” A rather familiar voice growled. 

“Sorry sir! But Bole’s potion exploded! I had to put mine in stasis and came to get you!”

“Merlin’s beard! Dunderheads, every one of them. Did you not think to call the healers…”

“Sir, Bole…” James followed the bobbing form of, he supposed was, Bole to a tall, dark haired man. 

“Sivellous.” He hissed in recognition. Lily sent him a small glare but James ignored it.

“Lay him down! You do not move the injured without stabilizing them.” Snape sneered as he took out his wand. It was a natural response for James to take out his own wand when Snape was there. Lily quickly pulled it out of his hand, scowling at him. He blinked at her.

“Sir, he’s bleeding.” 

“I can see.” Snape said curtly, waving his wand in complicated patterns. “Jenkins, make yourself useful and get the medic.”

“Sir!” The young man who had floated Bole out to the corridor dashed off. James found he had been silenced by his wife when he tried to make a snide remark.

“You _will_ behave yourself. Harry will _not_ forgive you if you spoil this.” Lily hissed in his ear, too low for anyone else to hear.

“Master Snape, what’s his condition?” An older woman dressed in healer robes asked briskly falling to her knees beside the hurt student. 

“Heart rate is high. Breathing stabilizing. No broken bones but may have internal injuries.” The healer nodded and a few moments later she was floating her patient away, while assuring his friends he’d be fine. Snape shook his head slightly at his proteges’ actions.

“Lily.” He had turned to continue on his previous path, only he was faced with Lily.

“Severus.” Lily smiled.

“Snivellous.” James sneered, making the man stiffen and turn his intense gaze at James. 

“Potter.” His voice was like a blizzard and took James aback. “The visitors are to wait in the main hall… upstairs.”

“Yes, well, Harry asked us to come down here first. He said something about showing us something ‘cool’.” Lily grinned.

“That boy…” Severus sighed. “Very well. Follow me.” He said and ignoring James (the nerve of the bastard), he led the way deeper into the complex.

“Sni…oohf” His wife had just punched him rather hard. He gave her a betrayed look and she raised a brow. “Snape. Stop ignoring me.”

“I am not so _childish_ to ignore someone, Potter.” Snape answered calmly.

“Right.” James didn’t like this calm Snape. It was unnatural. “So… what are _you_ doing here?” Snape stopped and looked at him over his shoulder with an unreadable look. He then snorted and continue on his way. “What?” James asked confused.

“James… honestly.” Lily shook her head. 

“What?!”

“Oof!” Someone crashed into Snape making James snigger.

“Potter, watch it!” Snape snapped.

“It’s back to Potter _again_?” Someone who sounded suspiciously like Harry pouted. James peeked around his wife and stared at his pouting son, who was staring up at _Snivellous_ like _that_.

“When you act like a dunderhead? Yes. Absolutely.” Snape snorted and held out a hand. “What are you still doing down here?”

“A little something. The better question is what are _you_ doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be up there?” 

“Indeed. However, I found stray Potters on my way.” He waved to Lily and James.

“Oh! Hi guys!” Harry beamed. “Thanks for helping them Master Snape.” He gave a little bow.

“Don’t be late.”

“Of course not.” Harry agreed. Snape nodded and swept back the way they came, only stopping to nod at Lily.

“What is going on?” James whined. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked blinking.

“Don’t mind him, darling. Your father is being his usual idiotic self. What did you want to show us?” Lily kissed her son’s cheek and hooked her arm with his, marching them both away.

“Actually, I needed your help on something mum. I’m fixing a surprise with a charmed potion. I have the potion ready but there needs to be two charms cast simultaneously.”

“Oh?” Lily raised a brow.

“You look like Master Snape when you do that.” Harry chuckled.

“Who do you think I learnt it from?” Harry snorted but led his mother into a room, leaving James all alone to brood outside. 

They returned in ten minutes, Harry carrying a box and chatting at an inhuman speed with his mother. James dumbly followed behind, deciding to not think about his school rival. His determination lasted all of five minutes that it took for them to reach the main hall where the ceremony would take place. The reason was simply that Snape was sitting leisurely on the dais like he belonged there. James didn’t understand how no one was telling that slimy git off. That was the seating reserved for Harry’s teachers!

“We will start in ten minutes. Please find your seats.” An elderly wizard announced and went to sit beside Snivellous. James stared, once those ten minutes were up, since the object of his disdain was giving a speech about how Harry and his mates had proven themselves worthy of this honour and how they were to go out into the world and make it a better place. Who thought it was a _good_ idea to let Snape give the graduation speech? Surely he was an aide or some such.

“Now, when your name is called, come up here to receive your scroll from the hand of your respective masters. Delphin Frost!” 

Slowly, each former student marched up to whoever they had studied under and received their accolades. James mused Snape was probably there as merely a Master of Ceremonies and ignored the man. Well, he would have continued this until Snape switched with the other older wizard and stood at the centre of the stage. More names were called and to James utter horror, they went up smilingly to Snape! He found himself stuck to his chair and silenced when he tried to get up to protest. He sent his wife a hurt look but she was staring at that evil slytherin in awe. 

“And lastly, the topper of the year, the young man who finished this arduous training in mere two years… and Master Severus Snape’s favorite…” Snape scowled at the older man. “Harry Potter!” The wizard announced making James choke. Snape’s favorite? His son?!

Harry walked up confidently and shook Snape’s hand. He took his scroll and bowed to Snape. When he straightened up, he had a large grin on his face. James could have sworn Snape rolled his eyes but it was a little inconsequential when Harry launched himself at the older man and _hugged_ him tightly. He glanced at Lily to see her sniffing emotionally and dabbing at her eyes. How dare Snivellous?! A small section of students cheered as they stood up- these were the ones who took their scrolls from Snape. 

A moment later there was the sound of breaking glass and a faint protest of “Potter” as the room filled with sparks and varied colours in celebration. To James shock, the dark green smoke gathered together and formed the words “Thank You, Potions Master Severus Snape.” He blinked at it, his mind finally registering that his school rival was the Potions master who had sponsored his son for the past two years. Judging by the way Harry was clinging to him, James thought they were close. His wife’s stares made sense now. Especially as that kiss Harry was giving Snape looked really hot. Snape looked uncomfortable but had his arms around his son. They were embracing… hmmm… Wait KISS?!

Lily looked sideways as her husband shouted “KISS?!!” and promptly fainted. Deciding she could revive the silly man later, she turned back to the scene in front of her. Her best friend and son would _finally_ get to be together! Wasn’t that exciting? She could just hear the wedding bells….


End file.
